Meet me, me, me and myself!
by Cyanse
Summary: South Park Mental Institute, it's here where Craig Tucker  who has a emotional disorder  meets Kyle Broflovski a boy with mutipule personalities. They become friends and learn each other about trust, friendship and love.
1. Meet Craig

S.P.M.I or better known as South Park Mental Institute. It was a big white building with a big garden surrounded by the best of the best security things, doors, cameras, locks, gates, etc. It was a place secret place for the people of the outside. Only the people who worked there, the patients and their family/friends knew what kind of place this was. It was almost a private school but than for teenagers who had a mental disorder. They tried raise their patients that they one day could turn back to our 'normal' society.

Craig Tucker was a handsome boy, his black hair was wild and his eyes were blue like cold ice. He had been in the institute for years. He was send to the institute because he had some kind of 'emotional disorder'. Which in his case meant that he didn't express his emotions and when he did everything came out like one big tsunami. You could call him a loner because he didn't like other people much. Once in a while his mother and little sister Ruby would visit him. And sure he had friends, like Tweek Tweak (who had something the doctors called hyperactivity, paranoia and anxiety), Clyde Dovan (who cried about every little thing) and Token Black (who had a serious OCD for money).

Even though Craig had been in the institute all these years he never had a real roommate. In the institute put they people who's mental disorders could have a positive effect on each other together in a room. He and Tweek had shared a room for a week until the doctors found out that Craig sneaked coffee in for the twitching blond.

So Craig was really surprised when he after dinner came back to his room and saw a angel there. Or rather the person looked like a angel thanks to the sunset's light that shined through the window. There in front of him was the most cutest and adorable boy he ever had seen. He was smaller than him and slender curved like a girl. His red curls surrounding his head like a halo. But the most breath taking where his eyes, big green emeralds shining and looking like they knew everything, like they saw right through you, as if they had seen everything that could be seen. Craig suddenly noticed that there was an awkward silence and he got uncomfortable. So he did what he always did when he was uncomfortable, he flipped the red haired angel off. To Craig's surprise the boy flipped him off to, nobody ever had that done most people just started yelling at him. He felt a smile creep over his face something that occurred slightest when it came to him showing his emotions. And then when the guy right in front of him chuckled it felt as if his body was too small for his heart. "Oh! I see you two have already meet each other? So Craig Tucker this is your roommate from know one, be nice to him, his name is Kyle….um… Brof…Brofozky." God damn Craig hated this nurse she always appear don those moments you better couldn't appear. "It's Broflovski." there was a little annoyance in Kyle's voice. "Oh….um…right! So if you have questions just ask Craig, if there is a problem just push the red button next to the door. Oh! I will give you the handbook…um…where did I leave it? Oh! Here it is!" Craig did swear if she said 'Oh!' one more time than he would break her little neck.

After the 'Oh!' nurse left, sat Craig on his bed and watched Kyle unpacking his things. He didn't have much some clothes and books, that was all. The day walker looked around the room, Craig following his gaze. There were two beds, a big closet and small desk. "Where is the bathroom?" Craig was a little startled because of the voice, he was after all not used to a roommate. "It's at the end of the hall, next to the toilets. You only can go there under permission or one hour before the lights go out…that will be at 10 o'clock." Kyle nodded slowly as he putted his books on the desk. "Do you mind if I put them there?" Craig could hear the unsure in his voice, it must be weird for the guy being here in S.P.M.I. Craig just shrugged "Sure I don't use the desk, anyway." his own voice monotone as always. "So why are you send here?" Craig just asked it to start a conversation, but what happened next made Craig wanting that he never asked him. Kyle turned around facing the emotionless teen, his stare was so intense and hurt and his voice cracked when he told him "Multiple personalities." It sounded as when a person came home after a visit with the doctor and had to tell them he had cancer. "Ah…I've some sort of emotional disorder." the other boy blinked and then asked "Does that hurt? I mean to not be able to show people how you really feel?" know it was Craig's turn to blink. And soon the room was filled with laughter, both boys snacking for air. Only to be interrupted by a loud voice "IT´S HALF PAST EIGHT! TIME FOR ROLL-CALL!"

"GAh! Craig who is that?" Tweek was shaking all over his body. "I'm Kyle Broflovski, Craig's new roommate." Tweek's eyes got wide and started even shaking more. "More like his first one, say new guy do you have money?" a dark skinned boy mumbled. "No dude he doesn't, I'll introduce you to the guys the shaking blond is Tweek. The guy who just asked for money is called Token, he has a OCD for money." Kyle formed a O with his mound "You mean OCD like in obsessive-compulsive disorder?" Craig just nodded "And the chubby one is Clyde, please don't make him cry." Before Kyle even could ask why where they interrupted again. "Okay roll-call is starting, I will call you in alphabetic order then you take your medicine and go to the bathroom to prepare for bed. And Kenny with bathroom do I not mean the opposite gender ones." A tall but skinny guy started pouting.

"So why did we have to take those medicines?" Kyle and Craig where back in their room, they both had showered and changed in their pajamas. "Well everybody gets pills for their own 'disorder' and everybody get some sleeping pills." Craig pushed the covers over himself and lie down. The last thing before he fell asleep was "I don't like sleeping."

Craig had never woken up when he had taken sleeping pills. After all sleeping pills are supposed to help you with sleeping. But even if Craig had been deaf he would have heard the screams. It were the kind of screams that went through your body shooting a bullet in your heart. It were the screams of a victim who no one ever helped, only for that person to be broken. Craig was woken up by the words like that from a child STOP, HELP, NO, PLEASE, MOMMY. He was moved to the bed next to his because of those screams and the movements that were caught in the pure white sheets. "NO!...PLEASE STOP!" legs were kicking around "MOMMY!... I BEG YOU!" the words broken by screams which even the devils would chase away. "I'M SORRY…..HELP ME….MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" no one that helped. He couldn't take it anymore a feeling of panic so immense, he did the only thing he knew.

He didn't realize what he did until it had happed. His hand high in the air, falling hard down only to stop in the face of a sleeping innocent screaming boy. Kyle's eyes shot open without the sparks. He was crying, his screams and words had stopped. Craig sat down on the bed, not knowing what to do. His arms slowly folding around the other boy's little frame.

Sob, hic "I'm sowwy!" more sobs. Craig raised a eyebrow on his unemotional face. There was something of he pulled Kyle away and studied his face. There was a red hand mark on his face and his eyes looked lighter than normal. "I'm sowwy." said the boy again still sobbing. Craig didn't know how to comfort somebody, but did what he always had done when his little sister had a nightmare. "Sshhh, it's okay just tell me what's wrong." Kyle's face turned from afraid to surprised as if he tried to remember something.

"Awe ya the big bro Cwaig?" Craig just looked at the redhead, did he just say big bro Cwaig? "Um, yes you remember right?" There were still tears falling down on Kyle's face but he had stopped shaking. "Yeah, I wemembew your really nice to Kyle?" there was really something odd. Suddenly out of nothing started the redhead hugging him. "I'm Ky and I'm five yeaws old!" Suddenly it hit Craig, could it be that…"Are you …" how should he say it "Are you the other Kyle?" The boy let go of Craig's waist. "Yes I'm! Nice to meet ya!"


	2. Meet Ky

So how did the situation turn out like this, where blue eyes meet green eyes staring at each other like there is no tomorrow. The green eyes are starting to water, the blue ones are emotionless, both waiting for the moment.

"Aw, cwap I just blinked!" Craig smirked he had again won the staring contest.

After Kyle or rather Ky had completely calmed down had Craig tried to make the situation more clear by asking questions. Ky had stated that just answering the questions would be boring and they better could play a game.

"Okay let's see…." what could he possible ask the redhead, he had already asked what his nightmare was about. But Ky had answered that there are things you aren't supposed to ask.

"Cwaig, ya know when ya wake me next time ya better can't hit me, okay? Just shake me a little and call my name."

Craig looked at the red mark on the face of the smaller boy and felt really guilty. The kid already had been afraid, how was he supposed to feel now? "Yeah, maybe I should. I'm sorry I was in panic."

"Ow, it's al wight! I'll fowgive ya if I can sleep with you tonight!" Kyle was now jumping on his bed.

The dark haired boy felt how his face became red, it sounded so wrong coming from Kyle even though it was actually a five year old kid talking. He raised his arm to surpass a jawn, seeing Ky immediately flinch. He had noticed that Kyle in Ky 'mode' flinched at the smallest sound or move as if it was afraid for something.

"Just hurry otherwise we don't get any sleep tonight." He just mumbled. Ky started laughing again and ran to the other bed so he could curl up against the older boy. "Good night, Cwaig"

"Night" and with that everything ones again became quiet in the small room.

"Okay today we have bacon and eggs as breakfast! Isn't it yummy?" how could someone be so happy in the morning. Craig really wanted to push his plate in the nurse her mouth so she would shut up. Kyle put his hand in the air "I'm Jewish."

When they had woken up this morning had Kyle apologized and said that it was a habit because he always did it with is younger brother. And if it happened again Craig just should wake him up. When the black haired boy had asked if he remembered anything, Kyle just had given him a strange look and asked what he was supposed to remember. Craig had just shrugged it off.

"Well that is nice for you…um…Clyde." Craig thought he hated the nurse who always said 'oh' but with this new nurse it was much worse.

"No I mean that I don't eat pork meat." Kyle didn't look tired at all, maybe because it had been Ky who was awake last night.

"Listen…um….Kyde…we only don't eat here something if you're allergic for it or because of your religion, okay." How dumb could that nurse be. Craig just sighed took Kyle's bacon and laid his eggs on the red heads plate. And the day just started today it was Monday so they also had to go to school again. But when Kyle smiled, it made Craig's day a little better.

So a month passed by at day Craig had Kyle and at night he would be waken up by screams. Only after Ky had calmed down to spend the night as if he had a little brother. It reminded him of his own little sister Ruby, who came to visit him at Saturday because that was visit-day. But no one ever visited Kyle he would just sit the hole day in their room reading a book. Craig never asked why, it was just one of the mysterious things about Kyle.

Just like when he was Ky he could suddenly get a emotionless look on his face and say thing like; "Even though we awe hewe because of diffewent things, we have the same weason. " and "Don't be surpwised when things awen't as they look like."

But next to that he and Kyle grew closer to each other more every day. Kyle worked hard at school and never got in trouble. Craig however slept a lot in the lesson because he was awake the hole night and didn't take his sleeping pills anymore because it had no purpose when he would be waken up in one hour by screams.

Now it was Friday evening which meant they could be awake for an extra hour, but only in the living room. And because there wasn't enough place to sit down some of them stood. Kyle had insisted that Craig sat on the cough as he stood. They were talking about something that Craig later couldn't remember, when it happened.

It was almost too cliché to really happen, just like in some movie. Someone bumped into Kyle, Kyle felt down on Craig, their lips toughed and they were kissing. Both their eyes were wide from the shock, so Craig could clearly see the change in the day walkers eyes. They became shinier and more a lust full green. It was only when Kyle deepened the kiss that Craig noticed something was wrong.

So Craig pushed Kyle off him and grabbed the other boys wrist to drag him to the bathroom, locking the door after him.

"Mmmm, now already for the next step?" whispered a low sexy voice in his ear. He could feel warm breath in his neck and hands toughing him over his whole body. Only able to move when those hands came too close to certain areas. He turned around and pushed Kyle for a second time off him.

"You aren't Kyle are you?" glaring at the redhead.

The other boy just chuckled "I like smart boys, that makes everything more exiting don't you think so?" said Kyle as he put his arms around Craig's neck.

"My name is Kylie, but you can call me sweetheart." Before their lips connected again.

_A/N: Okay so I can't review in the normal ways, so I will just do it like this:_

**Salomon Grundy****: ** I'm so happy my First review! I love all the pairings with Kyle! I hope that this

chapter also get's to thumbs up from you!

**Anon:** So are the paragraphs better written now? I'm not really good with

those kind of things, hehe.

**IamSo:** Here you have moaaaar. I know ain't Ky cute?

**urusaki****: ** Hehe, even I don't know maybe if the story is a success I'll think about more

personalities. But for now just keep reading!

**Scarlet Wolf:** I decided to do something like both ages and emotions. Sorry about the

mistakes!


	3. Meet Kylie

Okay just breath in and out, in and out. Know slowly analyze the situation. Good points, the person you are kissing now is a really cute and hot boy. Bad points, he is actually your best friend and at the moment his body is taken offer by another person. Okay now that is clear make a plan, a plan….plan…mmmh a plan….mmmh…..yeah…..lower….more…!

"Just wait one FUCKING second!" a really red Craig yelled as he broke the kiss.

"Oh? Something wrong didn't you enjoy it?" the redhead asked as if they were talking about a cookie or something.

"Now listen, one 'I don't even know you', two 'WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!'" Kyle waited after the normal emotionless boy had stopped panting from all the yelling.

"Okay than I'll introduce myself clearly! I'm Kylie Broflovski your average sixteen-year old high school girl! Nice to meet you sweetie! I of course know who you are, you're Craig Tucker our new supper sexy roommate. Don't worry this body is still a virgin and Kyle is gay so it's all okay to fuck as bunnies the hole night." Craig felt his mound almost literal drop on the ground.

"Kyle is gay? Mmm that's good maybe know I'll have a chang….WAIT A MINUTE YOU'RE A GIRL!" the jew just chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I just told you, Tucky. You need to listen when the mother of your children talks. Now just put your pants down so we can fuck really hard and long, your already hard so I don't see a problem." said he or she as she let her hand slip on the hardened place in Craig´s dark blue pants.

Okay this was getting out of control, Craig needed to do something. Because you don´t sleep with your best friend you in love with who at this moment is sort of unconscious. What to do, what to do? Didn't Ky say a few nights ago that if one of them got out of control he should just push that strange candy down Kyle's throat?

But where did he left the candy? It wasn't easy trying not to get raped by Kylie and searching for a candy in his pockets from which he even didn't know if he had it with him. When he finally found it in his sweater he didn't know how fast he had to unwrap it and put it in Kylie's mound.

"What's this you're giving me candy? Ow, that's so sweet of you!...wait a minute this is…is…BANANA FLAVOURED!" Craig was shocked the person who was sexual harassing him a few seconds ago was now on the ground unconscious.

"I really need to get more of those…" did he mumble before he brought Kyle back to their room going unnoticed.

The next time Kylie appeared was when they were in their room and Craig accidentally touched Kyle's ass. After some struggling and again almost raped by the 'girl' had he bound the redhead on a chair. Kylie wasn't that bad, you could have pretty good conversations with her, if it wasn't sex related. She smiled a lot and didn't have that hurt look in the eyes like Kyle or Ky.

Craig also slowly learned that when Kyle was afraid Ky appeared and when there was something sexual Kylie showed up. And Kyle never ever remembered anything that happened when a other of his personalities appeared but the personalities knew everything what happened with Kyle.

He talked a lot with Kylie and new how he got her to show up. They made a deal, if Kylie acted normal in public then she could do little 'things' in their room, like a kiss on the cheek or groping his ass. They made this deal after Kylie suddenly showed up in school and almost kissed the new teacher.

And day by day he started to love the three of them more and more. That meant he was in love with Kyle and cared about Ky and Kylie like a brother and good friend.

"Hmmm you failed another math test, Craig?" The black haired boy looked at the younger boy who was currently looking over his shoulder at the math test. Craig just shrugged, it didn't matter it wasn't like because of this he had to repeat another year or something.

"Do you want me to tutor you? I mean only if you want." A pink blush appeared on Kyle's cheeks.

Craig just nodded but on the inside was he screaming of joy. Now they could be even more together, well they were physical twenty-four hours seven days a week together. But when it came to being psychological together was it something different.

That's why they were now sitting next to each other in the library. "So where do you want to start?"

Kyle leaned more to Craig to look in his book, maybe a little to close for Craig. He could feel all of his blood going south. Normally when it was Kylie or Ky it wasn't a problem because Kylie was just a perverted girl and Ky was to young to understand (was he?).

"So do you want to start with comparison or exponents?" Kyle's face was really close to his.

"I don't know you can chose." said he in a monotone voice and turned his head away so Kyle couldn't see him blushing.

"Craig? Are you feeling all right?" the redhead held his head a little bit slant. He was so fuckable cute, Craig leant a little bit more foreword. He just had to kiss him, but even when he kissed Kyle, Kylie would appear.

"A little bit tired, maybe we should just stop for today. I'm sorry I bothered you"

Kyle just smiled and started to put everything in his back. "Let's just go back then."

When they got back there was a surprise for both of them. "Ah! There you are Kyle, there is a visitor for you. Even though it isn't a Saturday but because you never got visited before we made a exception for you okay? He's waiting in the living room."

Kyle and Craig looked really surprised at each other. When they entered the living room Craig just could see a flash of black before Kyle was tackled down on the ground.

_A/N: Did everybody like it? Okay time for reviews, I realized that I forgot to thank the people who have set my story by 'Story Alert' and 'Favorite Story' so "Thanks everybody, I hope you keep reading and enjoying this story!_

**Nightwing: **Hey thanks for reading, here's the update!

**Anon:**Jippie, I found it really hard you know those paragraphs not really my style….But I will try for my readers! Hehé you make me blush (0^.^0)

**Naruchanx:**I found your review really cute! Do you really think that? I love all the pairings with Kyle but there are a lot with Stan, Kenny and Cartman. So there is need for more Cryle and other pairings!

**ENM03:**Here you have moarrrrr


	4. Meet Ike

Kyle was on the ground, on top of him was an man who wasn't Craig. This annoyed Craig really much, with one hand picked he the other black haired man from Kyle. Kyle growled before he stood up. The redheads face cleared up as soon he saw the face of the person who just tackled him down to the ground.

"IKE!" squeaked he, with a bright smile on his face.

Without a warning let Craig go of this person called 'Ike' who fell on the ground again.

"Damit! What was that for?" the other boy glared at Craig.

Craig could know have a good look at the boy on the ground. He was only one inch shorter than the emotionless boy which made him taller than Kyle. He had short black hair en dark eyes. He must play some kind of sports because he was pretty muscular. He had to be around there age.

Kyle probably had felt the tension between the two. "Craig this is my younger brother Ike. Ike this is my roommate Craig Tucker.

"He's younger? You two don't even look alike, Kyle." Craig kept glaring at the red heads younger brother.

"Roommate? He doesn't look like much company if you ask me, brother." Ike narrowed his eyes a little more.

"IKE! That's rude to say, Craig is my best friend and a really nice and cool guy!" Craig broke his glare with Ike and took a glance at Kyle. It made him so happy that Kyle was defending him.

"Hmph! I'm sorry for being rude." Mumbled Ike, who finally stood up from the ground.

"Ike is eleven years old, and originally from Canada. He's adopted." Explained Kyle to Craig's earlier questions.

Craig and Ike started glaring at each other again. "Um, why don't we go to the cafeteria for something to drink?" both ravens nodded as they followed Kyle to the cafeteria.

"Why don't the two of you sit at a table? I'll get some drinks for us, it can take a while because there is a really long line."

Ike looked around the cafeteria and grimaced. Craig could understand that he also wasn't quite a fan of the place where they ate their meals. Each wall was colored in another color and at there where paintings from different patients. The ones white floor was now gray with all kind of spots from things you didn't want to know.

"So you're my bro's new roommate?" The sudden question brought Craig back from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm got trouble with that, KID?" he lay emphasis on kid. It looked like it irritated the other boy a lot.

"No, it doesn't. But you know….does Kyle have a lot of nightmares?" Craig felt suddenly bad for the brat in front of him, he looked sad almost as sad as Kyle sometimes did when he stared outside.

"Yeah, he does. Why?" Craig raised his eyebrow. Was it okay to talk about this?

"Did you met….Ky?" Ike knew about Ky? This really surprised Craig of course Ike was Kyle's younger brother but still….

"So you know him! Next time you meet him you should let him draw, he like to draw and to cuddle you know. He's almost scared for everything, if you put on some music it calms him down. And…" Craig cut Ike off.

"Why is he like this, Ike. Why does he have all those personalities, why is Ky so afraid, why is Kylie so fucking horny all the time? Why is it when I ask them something the always say 'There are things you shouldn't ask? Why Ike, why?"

Craig panted from his sudden outburst, he couldn't ask Kyle it because he didn't remember anything when he switched personalities. And Ky or Kylie never gave him an answer if he asked something in that direction. Kylie had however said one time something like 'I will tell you when it's the time, Craig.' But nothing more. This was his change to get answers.

"I'm actually not supposed to say this, but…If it maybe all is it a little can help Kyle than maybe, really maybe I should tell you. I don't know everything but I know why Ky is here. I'm a genius, I've a really high IQ, you know. This brought pressure to Kyle, because our mom liked everything to be perfect and Kyle couldn't always reach the standard's she expected. It already started before I was there, but after I came there it became from bad to worse."

Ike was now looking at the ground, talking really soft.

"What do you mean Ike? " Craig was confused.

"Child abuse, is often used because parents are drunk, on drugs, don't have enough money, need to release frustration or because their children aren't perfect in their eyes." Came the now super soft voice from the other side of the table.

Know everything fell in their place like a puzzle. The nightmares, the scares Craig had seen when they showered. Ky who was afraid of everything, who yelled that he was sorry and not to hit him. Kyle was abused by his mother since a really early age.

"But that doesn't explain Kylie." With that name looked Ike up.

"Is Kylie the only other one you met? I knew she existed but never met her." Only other one would that mean there were more than two of them.

"Are there more than Ky and Kylie?" before Ike could answer the question came Kyle back with their drinks.

"So black coffee for Craig, a coke for Ike and a milk for me. I see you're already used to each other? That's good! So Ike how's hockey, didn't you have a game today or something?" chirped Kyle happy.

"It's fine, I'm captain know and the game today was cancelled because of the bad wetter. And because I didn't see you for so long I thought that I maybe could visit you. Dad wanted also to come, but mom…." Ike stopped talking .

"I'm happy that you came, tell them that I miss everybody. So how are you doing at school? You still friends with Filmore?"

They talked the hole evening Kyle didn't look sad even one time. And Craig felt happy for Kyle that someone finally visited him, but he still had a lot of questions.

_A/N:__ Hope you enjoyed it! Time for the reviews here they come:_

**Chocobollo: **And I'm happy that you enjoy my story. Sorry that there wasn't much Kylie in this chapter.

**ENM03: **Sorry you had to wait so long ;) Thank you for the compliment.

**Naruchanx:**Don't be sorry, I'm happy you reviewed! It makes me really warm to know your curious about the story gives me the energy to write. If I only had more time :'(

**Electrah****: **Yeah sorry about the First chapter, I should change it, but maybe I'm just to

lazy…Sorry. Really happy that you're hooked.

**Salomon Grundy****: ** Good to hear that the story has everything you like


	5. Meet Butters

"Craig, please I need you desperately!" big green eyes looking lusty at him.

Pale ivory hands touching his chest, a small tongue licked soft pink lips, slowly as if it would break. A curvy body warm and covered with all kind of liquids.

"Hnm…CRAIG! Ah! Yeah there! Please come inside me, please!"

Kyle's face appeared now clear in fast upwards moving, a dark red glowing on his cheeks.

"AH!" the emotionless boy sat right know up in his bed, not looking so emotionless. Did he…did he just have a wet dream about Kyle? You had to kidding him, he knew he somehow was attracted to the redhead but to even have wet dreams about him?

"Mmm? What's wwong Cwaig? Did ya have a nightmawe?"

The know lighter green eyes looked at Craig with big confusion. Oh shit! This was really bad he had a hard on and was full of lust. Apparently someone liked to set Kyle on his most innocent 'personality'.

"No, no, it's okay everything is fine! Would you like to draw something, maybe? I heard today you like to draw right?"

For a moment Ky frowned "Oh! Of couwse ya met bwothew Ike. I like Ike he is nice, oh but not as nice as you Cwaig!" hugging the older aroused teen, not knowing what he did to the other.

Craig went from a light blush to ghost white, constantly thinking 'don't fuck him, don't fuck him, don't fuck him.' as if it was a mantra.

Luckily for him, let the Jew quickly go and grabbed some paper and pencils from the desk. Placing everything on the ground.

"Cwaig! Ya have to dwaw to!" tugging Craig's arm.

'Okay, just relax Ky would probably don't notice. Just act normal, breath in and out.' Craig swung his legs out of bed and joined the childish teenager on the ground.

"Do ya have something in ya pants, Cwaig?" Kyle's eyes big and innocent.

He had noticed….."Um..Yeah it's my…um…mobile phone?" this seemed to satisfy the younger boy.

Craig was starting to get tired. It was like 3 o'clock in the freaking morning and they were still drawing. Well Ky was drawing, the other teen just looked at was he draw. Banana's, a woman with blue clothes and an huge red hair that looked like a wig, there was also one totally black and yellow paper. When Craig asked what the yellow one was supposed to be, said the redhead just one word.

"Pee"

But what Ky was drawing know made Craig interested. There was a boy, or Craig thought it was a boy' that looked like the dark haired boy. But the hair was a little longer and looked more muscle, as far you could call it muscle in a child's drawing. And he DIDN'T have clothes on.

"Who is this, Ky?" pointing on the black haired human in the drawing.

It was quiet for a long time till the soft voice of Kyle filled the room.

"Kylie doesn't like him. Ya know Kylie likes stowies? She doesn't like this stowy. Cwaig pwomise me to keep Kyle away fwom him. He's bad weally bad like, like a suppew bad person!"

The redhead was shaking his head fierly, his red curls dancing.

"Craig, wake up! The lesson is over, I know mister Garrisons lessons are boring, but to fall asleep? " a soft hand shook his shoulder.

He flipped Kyle off. Like he did with everybody who annoyed him or irritated him or was interfering with his business or….

"Don't flip me off, Tucker!" Craig rolled his eyes, he really loved Kyle but sometimes he could be so bitchy. He had been awake for the rest of the night thinking about who the stranger on Ky's drawing could be. Kylie liked everybody and she like talking a lot, so why didn't she like this person. Someone, probably Kyle, grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the cafeteria.

"Hey Craig, Kyle! Does one of you have maybe a little money for me?"

"No Token I don't and neither does Craig." Said a slightly irritated Kyle.

The others greeted them also as they sat down on the table and started their lunch.

"Hey fellas, could I maybe sit with you today?" a high pitched voice asked. It was Butters or rather Leopold Stoch. No, one was sure why he was in the institute. Sure he was naïve but that were others also. There was a rumor that his parents paid the institute so that their sun could stay here because he was gay. Poor kid.

"Sure Butters, no problem. Is that a Hello Kitty t-shirt?" sniffed Clyde, he had just cried because some meat had fallen from his taco or burrito or whatever it was.

The Hello Kitty wearing blond sat down next to Tweek. "Did you fellas hear about the new project they want to start?"

"No Butters, we didn't. What is it about?" asked Kyle before biting in his sandwich.

"Oh! You see it's going to be really great, I'm sure all of us will like it. It's going to be really fun!"

"Just get to the point." growled Craig, flipping of some random kid.

"Oh hamburgers, I'm sorry Craig. It's just that I'm so enthusiastic about it, you know!"

"BUTTERS!" yelled Craig who was getting irritated.

"Craig Tucker! You're coming with me to the doctor I think you need some extra medicines. Great he just yelled one time and some stupid nurse already thought he lost control of his emotions again. He stood up and walked to the nurse, this would be another long hour with the counselor.

When he came back was it already late in the afternoon, he had missed all his classes because he first had to wait till he got his medicines and then he had to wait three hours until the counselor could speak him. And if it wasn't troublesome enough, his and Kyle's room got extra control in the night. Which could form a problem with Ky.

"Welcome back, Craig!" luckily he still had Kyle's warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm back." He felt himself blush when he noticed that Kyle was sitting with his legs wide.

"You know the project Butters was talking about? Apparently it's going to be something with students from a 'normal' school so they can learn how it is to have a mental problem. Like we're some kind of monkeys!"

As Kyle started bitching about laboratory animals, couldn't Craig take it anymore, he walked to Kyle and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to the bathroom." mumbled he.

"Then I'm going with you, it's no fun to be alone by yourself! Don't you think it's much more fun to fuck each other than going there alone, Tucky?"

He recognized that sweet manner of speaking everywhere, he turned around. Feeling soft lips brushing his, Kylie's.

_A/N: Sorry for the long time, I didn't see my laptop this last week, bluh. So here are the __reviews!:_

**ENM03: **Maybe I should stop then with this story, I don't want my readers to get addicted to drugs! Just kidding! =3

**Scarlet Wolf:** No my school is like they have this special 'test week' in which your supposed to make most of your test from that period. But all my teachers are like 'Because it's going to busy in the test week for you, why don't we place it a week earlier?'And then I end up with all my tests in a normal week expect for the special test week. -.-'

**Chocobollo: **Oh hope you don't be sad for long! And don't worry about your English mine isn't perfect and you can't tell me that people who originally speak English also speak it always correct.


	6. Meet Stan

"It was a year ago…that it happened, the reason I'm here."

She sat on the bed across him. Her legs closed, hands in her lap, big green eyes looking at the ground. Even though it was a sunny day she gave the image of a old widow who told her grandchild on a rainy day the story of how her husband died.

"It was a normal day as all the other days, but then again what's normal?"

The voice sounded not like it usually did, happy and a hind of pervert things, now it sounded broken and tired. Just like the eyes which normally where really sparkling, at the moment it was hard to see even one sparkle.

"Craig Tucker, promise me that no matter what I tell you, don't start to treed him differently. You make him happy you know, happier than ever in his whole life…You know? You should smile more."

Her hand toughed his cheek, her head a little crooked with a soft smile playing on her lips. Him being Kyle, her being Kylie, both the same but still different.

"If I could smile more, I wouldn't be here." the raven haired boy's monotone voice responded.

The red haired boy leaned back. "Stan, that is the name of the person on Ky's drawing, the only person I hate, the only person I can't get horny for, can't lust after, can't touch."

Craig frowned the Jewish boy had never been this serious when in this 'personality' .

"You can say he is my creator, the reason of my existents. They were best friends, Super Best Friends as Kyle and Stan called themselves. No one could get between them, no one couldn't separate them. They had been together since prey school, did go one many adventures together, shared everything together…"

Kylie looked outside for a moment. A nurse shouted something to someone, probably one of the patients. There was a lot of screaming, but it slowly faded away.

"For Kyle was Stan an idol, a hero, a brother, the only person he could trust. But know all the memories of him are in me, I know everything about Stan, Kyle can't even remember one thing."

A deep sign escaped Kyle's mouth, the same mouth that had kissed Craig a half hour ago.

"Kyle loved Stan really much, but unfortunately did Stan love Kyle in a other way. In a wrong way, that became clear that day. It was after school, as usual the two boys went to one of their homes. That day it was Stan's house, they went there most of the time because of Kyle's mother. Stan didn't know about the abuse, but he did know she was a bitch. Kyle went upstairs to Stan's room as the other boy went to the kitchen to grab some snacks."

Suddenly did Kyle look at him as if he wanted to make sure he could continue, like he was just telling some normal story. Craig nodded. It was getting late the sun was getting under.

"Stan had been acting strange for days, so Kyle decided to ask him why. Stan didn't answer right away, he put down the snacks and then closed his door. Kyle asked him again and still didn't get a answer. Now Kyle was almost pleading, begging to Stan let him know what was wrong. Stan just shrugged told him that it was nothing to worry about. So Kyle did, he didn't want to push his friend. They made their homework and played some games."

The orange strokes of light fell on Kyle's face, it gave him a beautiful but also a ghost like face. Craig felt where this was going to, and didn't like it one bit.

"When Kyle told Stan that it was getting late and he should go home snapped something in Stan. Stan had been the football captain for years and was much stronger than Kyle. So in one move he had Kyle pinned to the wall and his hands tied up. Screaming at Kyle that he couldn't leave him, that he had to love him. He pushed Kyle onto the bed and started to rip off Kyle's clothes. Kissing him over his body everywhere expect his lips. His hands slowly stroking Kyle's member. Giving him hickeys, slapping him if he struggled. And then he ordered Kyle to suck his fingers. Kyle knew what was going to happen, he didn't want to, he didn't love Stan in that way. But Stan wouldn't listen, he was deaf for the screams of his Super Best Friend. Then he put a finger in….in…YOU KNOW WHERE!"

Craig didn't saw the yelling coming, but his face still remained emotionless. He had saw this coming, but still it wasn't like Kylie to yell like that.

"Around there it is all black. The next thing I remember is that Stan was laying on the ground, growing from pain. Kyle's body was complete naked, but somehow I knew that nothing really happened. He wasn't raped only close to it. I put on some clothes that were lying around the room. And went as fast as Kyle body could home."

Kylie was now crying, Kylie never cried, when she was sad she just made some dirty joke of started a making out session.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT IS TO COME HOME AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THERE IS NO ONE TO COMFORT YOU! TO TELL YOU THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY!"

She was yelling, crying. She started to hit him, he let her. A nurse barged into their room, shouted something. A doctor appeared, it all happened so fast Craig couldn't react to it. The doctor injected him with some kind of drug. Kyle's body became limp and it looked like he was dead. Two nurses put him on the bed. Asked the black haired boy all kind of questions, Craig said he didn't know what had happened.

Then they left, leaving the two of them alone. Craig moved from his bed to Kyle's, he stroke the red locks out of the younger boys face and kissed the tears away. God, he loved this boy so much and still he couldn't take his pain away.

_A/N: Here I'm again! Man the begin of summer vacation is getting closer and closer! __Okay time for the reviews!: _

**Scarlet wolf: ** Does this chapter answer your question?

**Chocobollo: ** So was it like you expected? I hope so!

**Alicia:**Thank you for those great compliments! You make me blush (O^.^O)

**CaKe.: **I'm happy that it makes you happy!


	7. Meet Ruby

"Craig you have changed." The Young girl let her hand slide through her hair.

Craig just flipped her of. It was time for the monthly visit of his mother and little sister. Their relationship was like normal siblings, they could fight but where there for the other if they needed somebody. Before Craig met Kyle he thought that Ruby was the only person who understood him a little bit.

"Don't flip me off Craig! You don't do that to your cute sister."

Really he licked Ruby, after all she was his little sister who he needed to protect. But she could such a bitch sometimes.

"Don't tell me what to do." Mumbled Craig as Kyle sat down next to him on the cough. Craig could feel his cheeks heating up, but calmed dawn when he realized Ruby was still there.

"Oh, hello! I'm Ruby Tucker nice to meet you, are you a friend of my brother?"

The black haired boy noticed that his sister leaned a little bit forward and was flashing her flirting smile.

"Yeah Craig is my super best friend, the greatest of all my friends together! I'm Kyle by the way."

Craig turned his head to the left and covered his mount with his mouth. It was good that his sister was here or he would jump the jew. And of course there was the problem of Kylie. Thanks to her story couldn't sleep Craig anymore. Not that he had slept much since Kyle's arrival. But it made him grumpy and the past week had he several outbursts, which meant he had to go to the doctor, and that resulted in more medicines. And he had house arrest for two weeks because he had hit someone.

"Oh really I'm happy that my brother made such a great friend!"

She started to play with her strawberry-blond hair. Craig didn't like this one bit. One his baby sister was just flirting too much, two Kyle was his. Shit know did he sound like an over protective brother and lover.

"I've a younger brother your age, you know. I think you could get along with him." Ruby's face changed to a face like don't-treat-me-like-a-kid. If Ruby hated something than it was being treated like a little kid.

"Kyle! Time for your check up!" some random nurse shouted. Kyle stood up smiled to Craig and said goodbye to Ruby.

"You know I've never seen so much emotions on your face in five minutes?" His little sister put one of her legs over the other and leaned back in the chair she was sitting on.

"What do you mean?" Craig eyes flicked back the other Tucker as he had watched Kyle leave.

"Oh bro! Don't think I wouldn't notice, I'm after all your sister. I've known you for my whole life and beside that am I a woman. You have fallen hard Craig, really hard." She started to smile.

"You know I was always worried about you. You always took care of me when mum and dad where fighting but who took care of you? I'm happy that you know have found that person, don't push him away."

She stood up walked to him and kissed his cheek. "We have both grown Craig. And remember it okay to fight for love."

Hours after she had left where her words still haunting him. She was right, ever since he met Kyle and had fallen in love with him he had become happy. The redhead didn't want to change him, he just took him for who he was. Kyle didn't judge him when he wanted to cry. Kyle did understand why he was angry, Kyle smiled with him when he smiled. How can one person change the world around you so much.

Craig always had thought that S.P.M.I sucked. The nurses where annoying, school was boring, you only had to do something that was out of character and you had to go to a doctor. There were a lot of crazy people around. But he still had nothing to complain. He was in a middle section, for people who had a mental problem and couldn't live at home but still weren't dangerous for other people.

Yeah S.P.M.I had a much darker place, a place even the employers didn't like to come. In the deepest place of the building where the people who were really dangerous. All of them had their own room, they were chained, not even a single sharp item was allowed. The security was even higher than for the white house or some important secret.

Craig had been there once when he had snapped really hard. He had stayed there a week and still had nightmares about it. Since then did he watch how much he snapped, not wanting to go back there.

"I WANT MY FUCKING SHOES! YOU STUPID BITCH SLUT!" the hole building trembled.

Craig let out a sign, somebody had pissed of Bebe again. He stood up and walked in the direction from where the screaming was coming. Maybe needed the nurses some help.

"But..y..you…can't have your shoes on the moment…the doctor….s..said so." a little nurse was shaking on her legs.

"I FUCKING DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME MY SHOES!" the blond curly haired girl was red from anger.

"Bebe, calm down." Clyde tried to get Bebe away from the frightened nurse.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO FUCKING TOUGH ME!" she slapped Clyde in the face. The boy automatically started crying, fine another problem to take care of.

Craig walked over to Bebe who was now hitting some other nurse. "Bebe, I saw one of the cleaners in the same t-shirt this morning, did you also get a job as a cleaner?" Bebe's face went white and she rushed to her room. It worked every time.

"Token take care of Clyde. One of the nurses need to speak with Bebe's doctor and quick." Said the black haired boy in his monotone voice. This happened like every two months and they still didn't know how to treat Bebe. What kind of mental institute was this not knowing how to treat their patients.

_A/N: Another __chapter finished! Took me really long had kind of a writer's block…Here the reviews!:_

**Salomon Grundy:**Hehe, thank you so much! Hope you don't get any weird symptoms if your addicted.

**CaKe.: **Yeah after all Craig is the hero here! Together with Kyle of course…

**Chocobollo: **Really happy here that it was as you expected. Just keep reading and maybe Stan will appear ;)

**Scarlet Wolf: ** Ow sorry to disappoint you... To your other question it's a S-E-C-R-E-T


	8. Meet Cartman

"What was all the fuss about?" Craig's hart jumped when he heard the sound of his love's voice.

Kyle had finished his check up and sat down on the emotionless boy his bed. Craig peeked at Kyle who was pulling one of his curly locks. "Bebe had snapped again and those stupid employees don't know how to handle her."

"Bebe?" The red head let go of his lock and turned his face to Craig.

Craig felt a blush coming up. "Yeah…You know the girl with the wavy blond hair? She's obsessed with clothes and such. In the beginning she wasn't allowed to wear any clothes, but after some time they started with shoes." Kyle nodded.

"So it went good for a long time and I think the doctor wanted to see what would happen if they take away her shoes. That was not really smart of them, because if Bebe snaps it's almost impossible to stop her."

Kyle put his head on Craig's shoulder. "People here in the institute are really crazy, right?" Craig gulped, his roommate looked really cute at the moment. He just shrugged because his words didn't want to come out of his throat.

Breakfast was like all the other mornings. Kyle got in a fight with the nurse because he still got pork meat. Craig would then just switch his meat with Kyle. And then someone had given Tweek coffee by accident and started screaming about 'underwear gnomes'. They thought it was like all mornings till the nurse announced something.

"Goodmorning everyone! I hope you all enjoy breakfast? I've some really exciting news! You all know that sometimes people of other sections are transferred to here? Well I want all of you to meet Eric Cartman, this young man comes from the U.D.S. He is here because in the past half year Eric had a really good behavior. I hope you will get along together!"

Fine another idiot, Craig rolled his eyes. But you couldn't miss the guy literally, he was fat and with fat he meant really fat. On his round face was a huge sweet smile and two tiny dark pig eyes.

"Hey Craig, what's U.D.S? " said Kyle still looking at the new kid.

"U.D.S? You don't know? Well that is one of the sections it means 'Ultra Dangerous Section' and…OH SHIT!" Craig had been so busy with trying not to look at the fat kid that the word U.D.S totally slipped. It was official the employees of the S.P.M.I were insane. You don't put someone from the U.D.S in the Middle Section, didn't matter how good his behavior was. At least put him first in the Dangerous Section or the Low Dangerous Section not directly in the Middle Section!

They learned soon that when there were adults or import people around that Eric was even sweeter than a angel, but as soon they were alone he was a true psychopath. And of course the doctors didn't notice the fact that suddenly a lot of the patients had a attack.

Eric Cartman walked around as if he owned the place. Everybody who didn't do what he wanted where beaten up. Butter who of course was to naïve to notice that the fatass was so dangerous started a conversation.

"So Eric me and the fellas would like to know why you are in S.P.M.I" Butters was nervously playing with his rainbow shirt.

A smirk grew on the psychopath's face he put his right arm on Butters shoulder. "Well do you really want to know?"

Butters could only nod. "You see there was this bully at my elementary school. And as always I was just minding my own business." The brown haired boy got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And then this bully came messing with me. He obvious didn't understand that you shouldn't mess with Eric Cartman. So I decided to learn him a lesson. I murdered his parents, cooked them in chilly and let the kid eat his own parents. " His smirk had gotten bigger and his eyes were know sparkling evilly.

It was official the fatass was insane. What kind of elementary school kid can murder two adults and then also come with the idea to feed them to their own son? That was just fucking insane, how the hell had this kid be transferred to the Middle Section?

Kyle sat down next to Craig. It was really warm and Kyle was sweating so he put off his green hat. Releasing his jew fro of red curly locks. Kyle was really fuckable without his hat, was the only thought that came to Craig's mind.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE A FUCKING DAYWALKER!" The fatass screamed pointing in Kyle's direction.

"I'm a what?" The redhead looked confused to Cartman.

"YOU'RE A DAYWALKER! A GINGER WITHOUT FRECKLES! THE WORST OF ALL!" It was really funny to see how the fat kid his face became red from all the screaming.

"Yeesh, calm down. So what if I have red hair? So what if I'm Jewish that all doesn't matter." Kyle had a really annoyed look on his face. Mmm the annoyed Kyle was also really fuckable.

"YOU…YOU….YOU'RE A JEW!" Okay know the psychopath was really getting annoying. "YOU FUCKING DAYWALKER JEW GET AWAY OF HERE! GO AWAY WITH ALL YOUR JEW GERMS! EVERYONE CHECK YOUR MONEY HE MIGHT HAVE STOLEN IT! I KNEW IT IN THEY NEVER SHOULD HAVE STOPPED WITH KILLING THOSE FILTY JEWS!" Cartman kept screaming about Jews and how they were supposed to be killed.

Craig looked at Kyle who was getting redder and redder. His eyebrows where in a frown and he was biting his bottom lip. Craig had to stop Cartman or else he or Kyle would snap. How dared that stupid fat kid instult Kyle he didn't even know him! And then without a warning stormed Kyle to Cartman and hit him hard in his face.

_A/N: FINALLY IT'S VACATION! Still 11 days and then I'm gone for 6 weeks from home. Have a nice vacation my dear readers. Okay the reviews!:_

**Scarlet Wolf: **Hope this chapter answered your question?

**CaKe.: **HAHA your review also makes me soooooooooooooo happy!

**Chocobollo: **Yeah I really love Ruby and Craig as siblings!

**Urusaki: **Hihi, here's another chapi!


	9. Meet Kyl

The room was completely silent next to Carman's whining. Well what did you expect? Lovely, cute and adorable Kyle had just hit the most crazy asshole on the whole world named Eric Theodore Cartman.

"I told you it didn't matter." A cold rough voice broke the silence, Craig locked his eyes on Kyle. A smirk playing on the redheads face, his fists still in fighting position. The fatass only started to cry harder. BAHM! Kyle's right feet connected with Cartman's stomach. Craig cringed a little that had to hurt.

"So know you're going to cry as one big baby?" another kick was sent in Cartman's stomach and another and another. Craig frowned this had to stop, Kyle was totally not acting like Kyle. Wait a minute…it couldn't be that….but it was possible.

"Um, Kyle I think you should stop this before you murder him." Kyle stopped in the middle of a kick and turned around slowly. The smirk grew bigger on his face his almost complete dark green eyes looked at Craig scanning.

"I think you know as good as me that Kyle isn't here anymore right? Tucker." Just as Craig had expected another personality. A really dangerous one, that was clear. "And who might you than be?" the ravens voice sounded even more monotone than usual. The room was still silent as the people in the room tried to understand the conversation between the friends.

"Me? I'm Kyl the oldest of us and the darkest one." within even one second was Craig pushed against the wall. "And you Craig Tucker are my slave." the raven wanted to hit this asshole so much! But he just couldn't after all he was still deep down there his precious Kyle.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" oh shit the security was here.

How they did mannish to get away, was still a mystery for Craig. They were currently know in there room. With 'they' he meant himself and this dangerous guy called Kyl. It was like Kyle had become a total different person, not only in mind but also in body. It was obvious that the red head had become super strong suddenly.

The Jewish boy dropped himself on Craig's bed and looked around the room. "Geesh this room is so boring. It makes me feel to destroy everything." Kyle's voice was so cold at the moment, normally it was warm and sweet. Craig cocked his eyebrow "And how do you want me to explain that to Kyle?"

"I don't know, I don't care, that's your problem not mine." he hated this guy so much! "Hey Tucker become useful and suck me off."

"Yeah sure…WAIT! NO WAY!" Craig hadn't paid attention because he was thinking about a way to get Kyle back and make sure to never let this guy appear ever again.

"Uh? Why not? Don't you want to suck off your beloved Kyle?" Kyl had spread his legs wide open and moved his right hand over the bulge in his pants. HE SO DEFENITLY HATED THIS GUY! "But if you don't want to do it on your own free will, I think I could find a way to force you."

Kyle's face looked at him biting his lips eyes half open. His hand slowly opening the zipper of the green skinny jeans. Fine, know he was in the room with some bigger psychopath than the fatass and he had a really big hard one.

Craig cried in pain as a hand suddenly pulled his hair. He felt something slapping in his face. "Suck it Tucker or I'll make sure that when I'm finished with you Kyle wouldn't recognize your handsome face."

He had to do it, if it had been some other guy that person would be dead already for sure but…this was Kyle his precious angel who would smile at him telling it was okay to be himself. So when bright blue met hypnotizing green opened Craig his mouth. Slowly liking the head, his tong dancing. Then without warning took the raven all of it in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, his tong swirling all around the length of his angels manhood.

"Ungh…C..Craig…" There was a heavy blush on Kyl's face his dark and cold eyes closed of pure pleasure. The raven grinned and started to go faster up and down up and down. The smaller teen let out more moans and cute noises. Then Craig let go of the hard erection and started to lick it while massaging the other teens balls.

"OH MY GOSH! PLEASE MORE! I BEG YOU!" Craig's smirk grew wider as the redheads hands gripped his black locks tighter. For the last time back throated he everything. Sucking harder than he had ever sucked a lollypop. "CRAIG" warm semen filled his mouth, and he swallowed everything. After all he couldn't waste anything from his beloved one.

"You know you're actually not such a bad guy, Tucker." Kyl closed his eyes and soon soft snoring noises could be heard. Craig got up and let his hand slide through his hair. He was happy but also felt really gulty. Because it hadn't been Kyle it had been Kyl right? But then again Kyl was still part of Kyle so then it was okay or not? He cleaned Kyle up and tucked him in. He let his hand touch the Jews cheek. Gently placed he a kiss on Kyle's forehead, why couldn't live be easy.

Why couldn't Kyle and he be married with two kids and maybe a dog? But then again he shouldn't get all Emo or Goth or whatever. He and Kyle where together every day, laughing together, smiling together. He was happy he could just be next to Kyle, that's all he needed. This had been so different than all the kisses and toughing Kylie gave him. Kylie was just a pervert but she also could be shy and liked to cuddle. Kyl had been rough and cold he hadn't recognized anything of Kyle in him. When you looked at Ky or Kylie you could sense some little thing Kyle also shared. The look of fear, a surprised smile or a gentle though. But no one not his friends, family or everybody else could be compared to Kyle.

_A/N: Sorry that you had to wait so long for it. This chapter was a little bit difficult, can you notice what I mean? Okay reviews!:_

**Chochobollo: **Haha did I surprise you? Hope you also liked this chapter! Again sorry it took so long.

**Scarlet Wolf: **Mmmm, did Cartman get enough to cry? I actually don't think so, hehe.

**CaKe.:** I hope you didn't die to much because you had to wait for so long! Really sorry!

**In The Mix:** Happy your interested! Um….what's a Beta? (I feel really stupid now(-.-)….….)


	10. Meet a little boy

"Ones oppose a time there was a Young boy, the boy had a lovely family a beautiful mother, a handsome dad and a little cute sister. They lived happy together, that was before the mother and father weren't fighting with each other. The young boy didn't like all the yelling and stuff and tried to protect his little sister from it.

But the little boy didn't even know how protect himself against all the darkness. He didn't know what to do with the sadness, the anger, the sacredness. He blamed himself for making his parents fight, for making his sister suffer, even though it wasn't his fault. As a young boy who still doesn't understand the world what are you supposed to do? So he put it all inside of himself not sharing any of his feelings, his emotions with the world.

Slowly the darkness pilling up, deep inside his little body. And as the years went by the fights between his parent became more and more worse. The little boy had grown up as a emotionless doll. He was now often not home he took his sister everywhere to just give her a fun time. But it all didn't matter because he felt like he was there all alone on the world.

And then one day it went wrong, really wrong. He came home late in the evening from his part-time job. When he opened the door he saw his father hit his mom really hard. It was that moment that in just a mere second all his dark emotions came free. He throw himself at his dad blinded by the light off anger. He hit him again and again, like a machine, not knowing what he was doing.

The next moment was he on a chair, in a room. A women in a blue uniform with blond hair, smiled at him and gave him something to drink. There was also a man with the same uniform asking him questions he didn't want to answer. So he did the only thing he know to do, he flipped the guy off.

After that moment his live made a turn, everything became different. He wasn't allowed to go home, he had to talk to a lot of different people. They were always asking questions and he just flipped them off. He stayed silent in his own world. Somewhere along the road found he himself in a really ugly white building. The letter on the building forming the name of his new home S.P.M.I.

The first few months he didn't talk or eat, he just wanted to be left alone. It still surprised him that after all those months he finally found people that understood him in some way. Even though they had problems on their own they still found time to be worried about him. And slowly he started to feel something sometimes. Just a little pang of anger or happiness, it wasn't much but for him it felt like a new world had opened before him.

But he still couldn't have someone close to him for a hole day. That was why he didn't have a roommate, until the angel came to him. The angel was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, with curly red hair and shiny bright green eyes. They talked for hours, the boy and the angel became fast really good friends. The angel was for the boy his first friend ever. How more he was with the angel how more he began to feel again. Maybe he didn't show it but he felt it more than he ever had done.

So maybe it wasn't weird that the boy felt in love with his new friend. But with the arrival of his friend came also an end to his silent live at S.P.M.I. The angel showed him things that he never noticed, the little flowers in the garden or how good the food tasted. It didn't matter who the angel was the younger angel, the girly angel, the evil angel. It all didn't matter to him because he loved the angel, his friend, his first love.

Nothing did matter anymore because he had found a new happy world. But even all the happiness of the world couldn't erase the pain of the past. And the angel probably had saw that and started to share a part of his past with him, the angel told him the darkest secrets but also the happiest moments. The boy realized that he wasn't the only one who had it difficult. So he decided to become a part of the world, the world of his angel. So both of them fell in love with each other, always over getting problems because they were always around the other.

They lived happy after. The end."

Soft sobs where heard. Craig turned his head to his roommate who was currently sitting in his lap. The big green eyes were wet from the tears.

"Why are you crying, Ky?" asked his monotone voice.

"Be…Because…it was such a sad stowwy!" The redhead hugged him pushing his face in the older teens his chest. Craig stroked the curly red hair slowly, letting a sign out.

"No that's not true, they lived happy after right?"

"Yeah but they didn't mawwy wight? So they couldn't be togethew for evew wight?" came the soft voice from Craig's chest. "You don't have to marry to be together forever, as long as you love each other than it will be all okay."

Suddenly was the raven pushed down on the bed, with Ky on top of him. "Youw wight! I love you Cwaig! So we will be togethew fow evew!" the redhead gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, before hugging him even more.

Craig let out another sign, Ky was so busy with hugging him and saying that he loved him, that the younger teen didn't notice the red blush on the ravens face. Who was also smiling like some kind of idiot.

_A/N: Yay! The tenth chapter already, and to celebrate it did I wrote it in a special manner! Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be normal again. Okay review time!:_

**Salomon Grundy: **Of course I wouldn't think your dumb! I really loved your reaction! If that was dumb than I'm even dumber!

**In The Mix: **Okay thanks for explaining! You really think I made progress? That makes me happy! :3

**Chocobollo: **As always make your review me really happy and I get a lot of inspiration from it! I wanted to read one of your stories but it was in Spanish and my Spanish is like 0.0, so yeah….

**Scarlet Wolf: **That is a good idea! I'll try to put it in the next chapter, if it fits with the dialogue and everything. But really like the idea!

**CaKe.: **Ow dear! What a bad person am I! Killing the other part of you, even though your friend already killed some! You must be like a super hero to be still alive! Haha just kidding :3, happy you like it so much!

**Littlesongbird34: **I LOVE COOKIES! Here's the update!

**ADeadBlackRose: **Is it really hard to read? I'm proud of you because you read it till the end because you liked it so much!


	11. Meet Wendy

You know that feeling when someone asks a weird question on some random moment? That awkward feeling that makes your face turns like WTF? You know? Well if you do than you know how Craig Tucker the emotionless bastard feels right know. Well it's not that surprising because it's not every day that your best friend and secret love asks something like:

"Hey Craig, lately I've some weird dreams involving…kissing and…you know….blowjobs…So I wanted to know…if..mmmh…if I've done something to you?

The question just came out of nothing, just like 'poof', just like that. It was just before lunch, they had some medical checkups at ten o'clock and the rest of the morning they had read in their room. Well that means that Kyle was reading and Craig tried to read some comics but it didn't really help that his redheaded angel was leaning against his back.

So how was he supposed to answer that question? He couldn't just say something like "Well you see Kyle one of you other personalities is this really perverted girl and yesterday I gave you a blowjob because another you was kind of forcing me. But if you want we can go to the next level and fuck like rabbits in heat."

Yeah like Craig was going to say something. And because he couldn't come up with something else decided he to still silent. Know it was hoping that Kyle just went back to reading or a miracle would occur.

"Time for lunch! Everybody to the cafeteria, NOW!"

That is what you call a good timed miracle. Craig got up, put the comics aside and walked to the door. And waited for his lovely Jew to also put his book aside.

Craig made sure that there was enough space between Kyle and the fatass. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Today it was macaroni day, Craig kind of liked macaroni and was happy that they got it every week for lunch.

"Bebe stop trying to turn the table cloth in a dress, Clyde stop crying, Token Tweek doesn't have any money! Now let's pray!"

The table went silent and the nurse started her prayers. Craig peeked at Kyle who had his eyes closed and his hands fold. He looked so peaceful in the sun light, as if he wasn't a prisoner of the institute. Craig just realized that Kyle was actually Jewish but still pried with the Christian nurse. The red head just took people as they were, that was probably also one of the reasons that Craig loved the smaller teen so much.

"Amen…" They started in silence with their lunch, the macaroni was already turning cold. The raven noticed that Cartman was glancing nervously in their direction every teen seconds. Craig smirked, the fat ass finally new his place.

"Is the macaroni that good, Craig?" He turned his head to Kyle and nodded his head. Today was a really nice and relaxed day. The people of the institute had been quiet and everybody was just lazy today. It had been a wail since they had a day like this, not a perfect day but just a easy day.

"Okay people, I see that almost everybody has finished their meals. So maybe you have already heard the rumors but starting today the S.P.M.I will start a special project at the Middle Section. There will be students from the local high school and they will help you to get in normal society contact again. So I hope that all of you will behave yourself, if you make even one mistake than the fun will be over and you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

Everybody just nodded his head, they weren't really enthusiast about this. Normal people always treated them like little children or some dangerous murder. And those students were properly not interested in them they just did the project so they could get good school marks or something. Craig sighed in the past they had some similar projects and it hadn't been real successes. So why do something so bothersome if Craig could just be kissing Kyle or something. Well not that it would be Kyle but properly Kylie or something.

"So in half an hour the students will be here, the follow students will take part in the project this week. Bebe Stevens, Clyde Dovan, Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflofki, Token Black and Tweek Tweak. Those six have to stay behind after lunch"

Just great of course he had to be one of the first. Beside him he heard Kyle mumble that they still didn't know how to pronounce his name and that he didn't want to take part in this stupid project. Lucky for them wasn't the fatass in their group.

Soon the other patients went back to their room and stayed the six of them in the cafeteria. And the one of the nurses went to get the students of the high school. When she came back she had one girl and five boys with her.

"Okay can I've your attention please? This are the six students from Park High, I want all of you to meet Wendy, Bradley, Kevin was it right? And Francis, Dog Poo and Stan."

Stan? Where had he heard that name before, it sounded like a really important name he shouldn't forget. But who it again…Suddenly felt Craig that a smaller hand gripped his. He looked to his left to see Kyle getting closer to him.

"I get a scared feeling from that guy with the black short hair, Craig." And just like a bomb had been dropped remembered Craig where he had heard the name Stan before. It was Stan as in Stan Marsh the one who had tried to rape Kyle and so created Kylie. The taller teen stepped protecting in front of Kyle. It seemed as the rapist sill hadn't realized who Kyle was.

"We all want to welcome you. Wendy your partner will be Bebe who has a obsession with clothes, I think you two can be great friends. Um Dog Poo your partner is Tweek he has some…twitches. So Francis and Clyde are partners, don't make him cry Francis. Let's see, who's next….Stan and….ummm….ah! Token, you're not allowed to give Token any money okay? Then we have Craig together with Kevin, Craig try to have your emotions in control. And last but not least Bradley and Kyle."

Craig felt relieved Kyle wasn't together with Marhs. Craig looked at Stan and noticed that we was looking intensely at Kyle. Kyle had just pushed his head in Craig's back and tried to get the nasty feeling away. The two ravens eyes met each other and glared. This wouldn't end nice, for everybody.

"Okay I'll now show the students around. You can go back to your bedrooms okay?"

The nurse walked out of the door, followed by the students. The girl Wendy had herself clomped at Stan's arm and the couple stared at him and Kyle before they also walked out of the door.

_A/N: Hey it has been such a long time. I'm so embarrassed, I had house arrest hehe, sorry for that guys…But here are the reviews!:_

**ADeadBlackRose: **Oh well I'm happy you love it, hihi.

**Chocobollo: **Ow well this is some kind of happier chapter….I think….Not….

**Scarlet****Wolf: **Something along the lines of that Craig should tell Kyle that Kyl exists, but I have chosen that Kyle notice it himself through dreams. You were my inspiration. You got caught ready yaoi on the laptop! O.0

**In****The****Mix: **Happy that your happy that Craig is happy, now all of us are happy! :D

**Littlesongbird34: **It's a pity you can't eat lies because I love cake, but I'm fine with cookies

**CherryIce1988: **Yeah well it was something like a extra chapter because it was the 10th.


	12. Meet the future

Without light there is no dark, without dark there is no light, humans need both to become who they are. But because the dark is so…dark it's sometimes difficult to see the light. At times like that you have to fight to find your light. And when you finally find it, it turns in your everything. Maybe that's the reason why Kyle looked so desperate. Because even if he couldn't remember it clearly, he knew that somehow one of his darkness's has turned back to him.

For the last minute Kyle had switched between the persons who are him. First he started to cry and looked scared like little Ky. Then suddenly out of nothing he started kissing Craig passionately like sweet Kylie, which only resulted in Craig being hit by Kyl. And that all in less than one minute.

And poor Craig didn't know how to deal with it at all. His emotions were like a tsunami, he was angry, sad, worried, depressed and a lot more. And if there was one thing Craig was really scared of then it would be his own emotions.

It was as if they were in a horror movie. Kyle being heroine a cute, beautiful girl who broke up with here posse vive boyfriend. And found new happiness with one of the side characters Craig, who of course was the first victim of the ex-boyfriend who couldn't handle the break-up. And because of that started to murder everybody who was dear to Kyle. And not simple putting a gun to everyone's head no of course he had to let the beloved people to suffer, after all they were being too close to his girlfriend.

Or maybe they were in a story based on some cartoon characters, that was written by one of those stupid fan girls….yeah like that would happen. Luckily for Craig was he not in a horror movie or some short of story but was he just enjoying live with his beautiful love Kyle, a life that at the moment was a chaos because of one certain person whose name better not be said.

And above off all that was Cartman getting psycho again. Just what everybody here fucking needed, a rapist with some jealous girlfriend, employees who were too dumb to realize what was happening and a fat psycho who one of these days would put the whole building into flames. So live at S.P.M.I that normally already wasn't really bright was now hell.

Suddenly two big green eyes looked with concern at him. The words came slowly of the small kissable pink lips. "Craig, we don't how for how long we can still protect him. He starts to remember more and more. Ky, Kyl and me are slowly starting to disappear, Stan had a greater impact on us and him than I thought it would have. Please protect him, at this moment he needs you more than anything else…"

The redheads eyes fell slowly down, his breath started to get regular, his body went limp. Before Craig even could understand what Kylie just said to him, had Kyle fallen asleep. Maybe was that for the best if it was true what the girl had told him. He and Kyle couldn't run from their feelings for ever. It would be hard to face that but they had each other. Craig put down a peck on Kyle's forehead.

It was time for Craig to save Kyle, to change the world as they know it. It was time that they got out of S.P.M.I and started to live normal lives. But that was easier said than done. After all there was a big obstacle in front of them with the name Stan Marsh. Soon they had to face him, Craig looked at his watch the tour would be over soon and then was it time to get closer to their 'partners'.

He signed and looked at the person beside him, maybe he also should get some sleep. Yeah, that was for the best.

Stan Marsh had been a happy boy, he had a super best friend called Kyle Broflovski, his girlfriend with who he had a on/off relationship with was the most beautiful girl in South Park, Wendy Testaburger. Everything had been going well until he noticed his feelings for his best friend had changed into something else. He had tried to hide the feelings but they had gotten stronger and stronger until he couldn't take it anymore and tried to rape Kyle. Which was not his smartest decision, Kyle ended be scared for live of him and the redheads mental problems had gotten worse so they had to send him to S.P.M.I

Wendy Testaburger was smart en beautiful. She knew that and used it to get everything she wanted. Most of all loved she the control she had on her boyfriend Stan. She didn't love anything more than the power and control she had on people. And thought nothing would ever change that, but it did. Her boyfriend fell in love with his super best male friend, Kyle. At first she did as if she didn't notice but when Kyle was sent to S.P.M.I and Stan became all emo, had she no other choice than to face it. So she tried what was in her power to make Stan fall in love with her again. And with everything she meant everything. She spent almost twenty-four hours around Stan day in and out. She decided that it would be good if Stan and she did something together for the community. So she signed them both up at school for some project. What she didn't expect was that it would be a project counseling patients at S.P.M.I.

Eric Cartman, was since young age fat, or big boned as he loved to call it. His mother was a whore who slept with almost every man in South Park. He didn't have a father. Maybe because Cartman was a spoiled boy who didn't know real love was the reason that he turned in who he was. Cartman hated a lots of people, black people, gingers, hippies, poor people, homo's, etc. But he hated especially Jews. When he got to know who his real father was snapped something in him, he turned his dad and his wife in chilly and feet them to his older half brother. The jury of the trial decided that it wasn't Eric's fault he turned mad but that it was something physical. So they sent him to S.P.M.I at the most dangerous section. Which the fat boy didn't like one bit, so he controlled his behavior and in a not more than a half year was he placed to the middle section. There he met Kyle, a filthy Jewish day walker. When he was just Kyle telling his opinion on Jewish people punched the boy him out of nothing. Eric was to shocked to do something, that was the reason he got beaten up by the small boy. And now it was time for revenge on the redhead and his boyfriend Craig.

That day there was a lot of tension in the air at the middle section of S.P.M.I. It was like the silence before the storm, a really heavy storm.

_A/N: A little weird chapter don't you think, I think it's a little too depressing. There is one small hint in what will happen in the future of S.P.M.I, who thinks he can find it? Hehehehe, so time for the reviews I already have 55 with just 11 chapters not bad don't you think? I'm happy that people enjoy the story so much….Maybe I'm also talking to much, okay now for real, time for reviews!:_

**Random****person: **Haha love your name! ~You just have to wait till the end to know how it will play out~ :3

**Scarlet****Wolf: **Your lucky you have a PSP I only have a computer. My family come to my room on the most random moments. So they startle me a lot…They aren't really good for my nerves…But still love them a lot!

**In****The****Mix: **Yeah and I think it would be to cliché, if you understand what I mean.

**CaKe.: **Sorry it took so long, I was grounded….Really Really Sorry!

**Chocobollo: **Haha, cool that I surprised you! Viva la hero Craig! \(^.^)/


	13. Meet Kyle

They often say that you only need one second to change everything in your live. Movies often start like that you see the main character fighting for his live. And he asks himself 'How could have this ever happened?' Then they give a 24-hour flashback of what happened the day before. Craig never liked that kind of movies, he couldn't understand them. Why would someone think back about something that happened a day before if his live was in danger. But now he could understand.

Because at the moment his live depended on his lovers hand, spoken lover had a mental breakdown. He was hanging ten meters above the ground in a building that was on fire. And was thinking 'How could have this ever happened?'

So that afternoon they had to start with the project. Which seemed impossible because Kyle was starting to have a war in his mind. Kyle's ex-super-best-friend-and-rapist had decided to eye fuck Kyle. His girlfriend had decided to glare Kyle to dead. All because one of those fucking nurses came with the idea that maybe they should first do a group session before they should do the project in groups. And of course had the other idiots of employees complimented the idea to the heavens.

So at the moment they all were in a to white, to clean and to small room. Doing a introduction game with one of the nurses, so they could get to know each other better. Which wasn't a great success because none of them wanted to participate and just kept their mount's shut. From the 12 persons in the room had two already a 'I want to kill another person aura' another one had a 'I want to rape you aura' and a fourth person had a 'I'm officially going insane because I start to remember things I'm not supposed to remember and that's why I've a starting mental break down aura'.

Craig got really irritated by all of this, because it was obvious that Kyle was having some problems. But the raven couldn't do anything for his red headed angel. This was a battle that Kyle had to fight on his own, even though it was extremely hard on him. It also didn't help Kyle or Craig that a certain Marsh was being to obvious eye fucking Kyle. And because Craig didn't know how to deal with his emotions started everything to built up. The raven was a time bomb that could explode every moment.

But another raven decided to explode and stop eye fucking his ex-bff and take some action. So when Stan Marsh decided to walk over to Kyle, Craig came to the conclusion that it was time to show the jock where he stood. And in Craig's opinion stood Stan on the lowest place of all. Kyle who was still having a battle with himself didn't notice anything. The emotionless boy stood protectively in front of the small Jew. Stan's eyes glared at Craig, but the other glared even harder back.

"Move aside, weirdo. I'm an old friend of Kyle and I would like to talk to him." Snarled the Marsh kid. Craig just started to glare even harder at the other raven.

"I don't consider rapist as friends of my boyfriend." His words were the last second of the time bomb. Stanley turned red from anger, his girlfriend started yelling. Which caused Tweek to totally flip and started yelling that the gnomes came to kill them. Within seconds the hole room was filled with screaming and hysterical people. And in the state of panic decided Marsh to let his anger go and start a fight with Craig by shoving him against a wall.

"CRAIG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING….STAN!" Kyle ran over to Craig and helped him from the ground. The raven looked in his eyes and was completely shocked. It was as if Kyle was a another person, and not in a kind of Ky, Kylie or Kyl way, but in a stronger Kyle way. And Kyle had called the one who shoved him by his name, which meant he remembered. But it was still clear by the look in Kyle's eyes that he was going insane.

"Craig are you okay?" the red heads voice started to shake. The younger teen laid his hands on Craig's cheeks and looked with pain at him. And suddenly Kyle was out of his vision. Marsh had taken the Jew's wrist in a really tight grip yanking him to the raven.

"I'M TAKING YOU BACK! THAT IS WHAT I'M DOING! YOU BELONG TO ME AND ONLY ME!" spat Kyle's captor in the red heads face. Kyle looked really scared and started to struggle. "LET ME GO!"

Stan pushed their faces closer together and just smirked at Kyle. What Stan had forgotten was that Craig was still in the room and one shove was no trait for the other raven. "LET HIM GO!" as soon as the words left the mount of the emotionless boy, was Stan tackled by the raven. There was so much power behind the tackle that by pure accident they both went flying through the door.

The people in the cafeteria stared confused at the two ravens who where know beating each other up. Some of the nurses tried to separate them but where just knocked away. "CRAIG! STOP IT YOU TWO!" Kyle came out of the room in panic. But the two ravens didn't hear as Stan threw a punch at Craig's face and Craig hit the other in his chest. Somebody must have called security because they appeared and tried to let them stop fighting. But nothing seemed to help as the two just kept fighting, ignoring the pleas to stop from Kyle.

Suddenly there was a hard explosion. Craig and Stan stopped with fighting just like the rest of the cafeteria that stopped yelling and moving. One of the left walls of the cafeteria was blown up. Kyle rushed over to Craig and pulled him away from the other raven. As a voice was heard through the intercom.

"That was just a small demonstration of what I'm capable of. I've hide bombs through the hole building , so one wrong move and it's kaboom! So listen good and do as I say, there will be no police called or something like that. Everybody stays on his place and keeps silent. Kyle, that fitly Jew is the only one allowed to move. He has to come up stairs to the head security room. If he doesn't it also will be kaboom! " followed by evil laughter.

Everybody turned their heads to Kyle and Craig. They knew that the announcer was serious because the voice was from one of the greatest psychopath in the hole building Eric Cartman. Craig tighten his hold on Kyle. There was no way in a million years that he would let Kyle go alone in his current mental condition to that fatass. The red head looked up at him and gave him a sat smile.

"I…I…have to go, Craig otherwise everybody will die…But I'm afraid what will happen, at the moment I'm not myself and I think you of all people understands that." Kyle started to walk away, but the older teen didn't let go of him. Craig didn't want to let go, he didn't want to leave the only person he ever loved. So he did something that went against the rules.

"I'm going with you and you can't stop me because I love you Kyle. I love your body, your soul, your personality and your other personalities, so you can't stop me." And for the first time in years didn't Craig's voice sound monotone, but strong and full of feelings. Kyle looked at the person that loved him with his hole hard and nodded.

Normally it would take one minute to get to the head security room but because the elevators didn't work they had to take the stairs to the 5th floor. They ran from step to step, they had to stop Cartman before he would blow up S.P.M.I. They were almost there only one stair left. The two looked at each other and hold hands. When they were half way, a voice surprised them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? I thought I told Kyle especially to come alone?" The fatass stood only a few steps away from them. "But then again you can't trust Jew's, so I was prepared." From out of his pocket pulled he something. Craig's eyes went wide, it was a bomb.

"How can you have a bomb?" it was out of his mount before he knew it. "Well you see, Tucker was it? I'm Eric Cartman and what I want is what I get. And on this very moment I want Kyle Broflovski dead." Without thinking threw Craig himself on the fatass, which caused the bomb to fall in front of their feet. Craig remembered Kyle screaming a huge explosion and pain. In just a few seconds was a part of the stairs blown up.

What Cartman hadn't know was that the bomb wasn't a normal bomb but a bomb that exploded vertical. This fact properly saved their lives, well maybe not because Cartman fell in the hole and made a death smash. Craig was hanging on the edge of the hole with his left arm and Kyle only a few meters from him. He couldn't move his right arm and he wouldn't hold it for long. And when Craig thought he would fall felt he something grip him.

Little, small, weak Kyle was holding the body of the raven with two arms. Craig looked surprised at Kyle who was trying to get the raven up with all his strength. But both slipped farther away in the direction of the hole. Craig knew that if Kyle didn't let him go they would be both dead.

"Kyle, let me go. If you do you can survive and…" he was interrupted by the red head. "NO! I CAN'T LET GO OF YOU! I LOVE YOU CRAIG, FROM THE BEGIN I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU! AND I REALISE THAT I'M NOT SO STRONG AS KYL OR SOMEBODY ELSE, BUT HE, KY AND KYLIE ARE AN PART OF ME THEY ARE ME! JUST LIKE MY MEMORIES!" Kyle had started to cry and didn't look at the raven.

After a long silence came words Craig only had dreamt of before. "I love you Craig, so I can't let go of you." Kyle looked him in the eyes and Craig saw that he had finally found peace in himself. With one last pull got Kyle Craig on the stairs. Totally exhausted sat they on the stairs, breathing hard.

"I love you too Kyle." Craig took a sneak peak at Kyle and smiled. Kyle started to blush and pushed their lips together. Craig felt himself getting more red that Kyle's hair and laughed.

**Epilogue**

Two naked bodies laid on the bed. The one on top was a well build raven who was thrusting in the ass of the smaller red head beneath him. The room was filled with moans and groans. "AH…Ah…CRAIG!" yelled Kyle as he came on their chests.

This caused Craig to also come as he yelled his lovers name. He rolled of Kyle and laid next to him, smiling as he played with Kyle's hair. At the moment he felt the luckiest man on earth. After the accident at S.P.M.I came a investigation. A lot of the employees at S.P.M.I were apparently not qualified to work there. Some of the patients got the wrong treatment, when this leaked out S.P.M.I got closed. Some of the patients were able to return to society others were sent to another institute.

Stan Marsh was arrested for attempt of rape twice, and violence. He was now in jail for a lot of years and was never ever allowed to come in contact with Kyle ever again. Wendy Testaburger found new love with Token and would soon be mother of her second child.

And since that day had Craig never seen Ky, Kylie or Kyl ever again. He missed them really much, hell even Kyl. But then again did he realize that they were all part of Kyle. Craig himself could deal better with his emotions now.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kyle who snuggled closer to him.

"Mmm? I was just thinking when I should ask you to marry me, maybe now is a good idea don't you think so, my love?" smirked the raven.

Kyle looked at him with surprise and then yelled a hard YES before attacking Craig's mouth.

_A/N: THE END! I'm happy and sad at the same time that the story is over! But oh well now I can concentrate on other stories, hehe. Time for the reviews!:_

**SomeoneWhoLovesThisStory:**Haha love your name!

**Grammarbitch:**…..oeps. Thank you, I feel so stupid right now -.-

**Chocobollo:** I love your reviews so much! You make me happy.

**Kellynelly123:**Really! That makes me sooooo happy. Haha I hope you didn't explode because there was already much explosions in this chapter.


End file.
